


December 3: whatever lola wants

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt:Dan and phil stealing a dog from the [the 2017 calendar photoshoot] set





	December 3: whatever lola wants

“You disappeared,” Phil says, voice shaking ever so slightly. 

He doesn’t mean for it to. He regrets not taking a moment to gather himself before he started to speak. He doesn’t like how Dan’s head whips up and around, eyes wide in surprise. “Yeah, just came outside for a minute. Everything okay?” 

Dan’s eyes are clear and his cheeks are pink from the chill in the air. He’s sitting on a stoop out behind the building they’re shooting in today. 

Dan is fine. His heart can stop pounding now. He can stop restructuring the day in his head, stop pre-planning why he’ll tell people that they need a few minutes, a few hours, to reschedule completely. He can stop pre-planning what he’ll say to Dan-

“You’re fine,” Phil repeats, then brightens his smile because the part of his brain that processes things just clicked, and Dan is fine so there’s no point in letting Dan know that Phil thought he maybe wasn’t. 

Dan can see through it. He studies Phil’s face and then smiles softly, sweetly, unexpectedly. It doesn’t make sense until he turns his body towards Phil. 

“Dan!” Phil laughs, delighted and surprised. Dan’s got Lola asleep tucked into the jacket he’s wearing. “Did you steal her?” 

“I stole her,” Dan confirms. 

“Did you ask permission before you stole her?” Phil asks. 

Dan rolls his eyes. “Yes, dad, I did.” 

“Good.” Phil walks over and sits on the stoop beside Dan. He coos for a moment over her tiny fluffy body and the way she’s completely comfortable passed against Dan. She even whistles a tiny thin whistle of a snore. 

“Do they need us back in?” Dan asks, voice soft to not disturb the puppy. 

“Ten minutes, I think,” Phil says. “They were arguing over props when I walked out.” 

Phil pulls his phone out. 

“For the video?” Dan asks. 

Phil shakes his head. “Just for me. You look cute.” 

He holds the phone up and takes a few pictures. In the last one, Dan looks up slightly and smiles the kind of smile he’d never deem instagram worthy but that Phil will one day frame for the hall of their one-day home. 

“Why did you sound like that?” Dan asks. “When you came out looking for me.” 

“Oh, I just.” Phil looks away. There’s a pigeon across the street. Dan’s family dog would go nuts for it. Lola’s still in dreamland. It’s probably for the best. The pigeon would likely win. “I didn’t know where you were.” 

“Yeah, but you sounded like…” Dan’s voice is somewhere between troubled and curious. “What did you think? Where did you think I was?”

“I didn’t think. I just didn’t know,” Phil says. “It’s just - usually when you do that, it’s not… so good, always.” 

Dan’s looking at him. Phil doesn’t want to look back. 

It’s happened before; youtube parties and family gatherings and weekends with friends. Times when Dan was _there_ and then suddenly he _wasn’t_ and Phil wouldn’t know for hours sometimes where he’d gotten away to. 

He’s never told Dan how long nights like that stay with him. Dan’s got enough on his mind, and it always turned out okay in the end. 

Dan is still looking. 

Phil looks back, finally. 

Dan bumps their shoulders together. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Phil says. “I found you.” 

“Yeah, but.” Dan half shrugs. On his lap, Lola stirs slightly. Her tail twitches and she stretches two paws out, before dropping her body weight back down. “Want to hold her?” 

“Yes,” Phil says, immediately. “If you think I won’t break her.” 

Dan laughs. His hands close around Lola’s body, fingers meeting. “All fluff, aren’t you, pretty?” He says to her, holding her up so her face is in front of his face. She blinks and opens her mouth in a dainty little yawn. 

“Gimme,” Phil says, wiggling his fingers out. Dan passes her over and Phil tucks her in against his chest. His voice is awed when he says, “She’s so warm.” 

“I really want one,” Dan says, wistful. “I know we can’t, but I want one.” 

“Like this?” Phil asks. He’s cupping her with his hand, supporting her weight. Some instinctual part of his lizard brain can’t help but imagine this with something besides a dog, but he shoves that hard and far away. “Or a bigger one.” 

“Bit bigger, I think,” Dan says. “I’d live in fear of accidentally sitting on this one on the sofa.” 

“You wouldn’t sit on a corgi,” Phil says, trying to be helpful. 

“Your corgi agenda knows no shame,” Dan says. And then: “Next time I steal a dog, I’ll make sure you’re a full accomplice. So you don’t like… worry.” 

Phil turns his face against Lola. “I think she smells better than I do,” he says, before actually answering Dan. “You’re allowed to go out by yourself sometimes.” 

Dan just says, “I know. But I’ll still bring you with me. Because I want to.” 

“... because the dalmatian is too big to smuggle home alone?” Phil says. 

Dan grins, dimple deepening. “Yeah. Exactly.” Dan shifts on the stoop. “Come on, my butt hurts.” 

“Can’t have that,” Phil says, standing up. Lola is still squirming, so Phil holds her out. “She likes you best. She’s got good taste.” 

“Full of lies, Lester,” Dan says, though his voice is nothing but warmth and affection. “Now start working out how to fit the corgi in your bag.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!


End file.
